Kamikaze Airplanes In The Sky
by brilliantmemories
Summary: Are we going down or will we fly?" Three short drabbles and three different songs! on some Shaun/Desmond love. AU.


**A/N: **Hey guys, it's me! This is... oh so super short. I just... I wrote it, expirementing with a different kind of... approach, I suppose. I liked it - though I only wrote it in a song length's time. It's... kind of a disappointment, I guess, to my readers, but I felt like this _really_ needed to be uploaded. I'm slowly working on the other projects, some further than others. Plus, I got a lot of fanfics already started, but not close to finishing - so, expect a bunch of spam in your email soon enough from me. Eventually ~ I guess, to make this a little sweeter, I'll include 2 more extras in this chapter ~ The first and last are kind of similar, since I was thinking of the same theme, oh well. Enjoy! By the way, the title/song totally fits this pairing to the max. Sink or Swim - Tyrone Wells. Go listen to it! (:

**Warning: **There's a bit of language in this, so you've been warned!

* * *

**You Be the Anchor That Keeps My Feet On the Ground, I'll Be the Wings That Keep Your Heart In the Clouds – Mayday Parade**

Tired, Shaun fell into a chair in his apartment, alone for once in the past seven years.

But his isolation was short lived. Desmond swung open the door and as he shut it behind him, he dropped his bags on the ground loudly. It was over. _Completely over_. Shaun slumped a little further in his chair, feeling the man's gaze on the back of his head. The deafening silence dragged on as Shaun listened for any sense of movement from the man standing just a few feet away from him.

_I'm home,_ his footsteps said as they began down in his direction. He could hear Desmond kick off his shoes as he came into Shaun's peripheral vision.

_I know, I heard you,_ his lack of eye contact to Desmond spoke, wishing for him to sit down beside him. He did exactly that to his surprise.

_Kiss me,_ Desmond's posture whispered, leaning slightly into to him lovingly, longing for what they had before.

_I'm scared,_ Shaun reluctance replied as he looked over at Desmond, eyes uneasy and filled with guilt.

_And you think I'm not?_ Desmond's smile reassured him, gently tickling his ear with his scruff. Gently, he trailed his lips against his jaw and kissed him in the silence that they called home.

**I Know You Want Me – Pitbull**

"Oh come here," Desmond purred, petting the seat on the sofa next to him. Shaun looked around. Where the hell was Lucy and Rebecca? "I don't bite," he laughed, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Cautiously, Shaun made his way over to the man and flopped down beside him, making sure to put space between the two. He felt like his whole cover had been blown.

"I know what you do on your computer when none of us are around," Desmond cooed, looking at him with a devilishly grin.

"What? What the bloody hell are you talking about, Desmond?" Oh, he knew. He fucking knew. _Shit._

"All the gay porn, I found it. I just wanted to Google something but before I know it, a bunch of porn websites starting coming up in the previously viewed list. I was curious, so I checked it out. Wow, Shaun."

He felt his cheeks blushing brightly.

"I know you want me. You really don't need to go solo anymore," he smirked, leaning in closer to the historian. Panic filled into his chest, erasing all rational thoughts. _I want Desmond **fucking** Miles_, he wanted to scream, but the words stayed behind his lips. He shook his head and crawled away from Desmond. He didn't need to tell him just yet. Not when he was that bloody drunk.

**Lights On – David Cook**

_"Look, I'm leaving. There's nothing you can do about that," Shaun mumbled. Desmond stood at the door, looking at him awkwardly._

_"Shaun... we can sort this out. We can-"_

_"No, we can't. I'm leaving, that's it. Everything's done. I don't need your fucking pity, Desmond." He spat, hoping that it would drive the man off him, make it a little easier for them to part._

_"Right. Pity, that's what it was," Desmond sighed. He knew he couldn't change the stubborn bastard's mind._

_- - - _

As he opened the door, he noticed that the lights were on. Midnight, and every single lightbulb in the apartment was on.

"Desmond? Your power bill is going to be giant..." He waited for a reply, but got none. Quietly, he set his bags on the ground. It had been a month since he had left. No matter how hard he tried to make himself think that he could do better, he was wrong. He _was so _god damn wrong!

Quiet as a church mouse, he made his way through the apartment. He eventually found Desmond sleeping soundlessly on the couch, curled up in a defensive position. Crouching beside him, Shaun fought the urge to touch his cheek and tell him that everything was alright. He looked around quickly.

There were no signs of anyone else. For the past month, Desmond had been waiting for him. Alone.

"It's about time..." Desmond mumbled, still half asleep as he sat up. Shaun turned around, trying to fight his smile.


End file.
